Vehicle seating typically includes foam cushions and/or an inner spring system. Seating foam and spring systems may add weight to a vehicle, thereby decreasing its fuel efficiency. Additionally, foam and spring systems may lose resiliency over time. Further, the foam and spring system may be costly to produce.